


Think Twice

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “One of these days you’re going to say that and I will completely blow your mind.”Gerard chuckled and shook his head at his friend.“Sure you will, Tricky.”





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> So...this idea popped into my head while I was at work...and we're just not gonna talk about it...ok?
> 
> this is for ***Momiji_Neyuki*** because she's been such a huge part in me keeping my sanity the last few months and has pretty much been a second mom since I met her as well as a best friend. You deserve so much more than this but this is what I have to offer for now. Thanks for being there for me ^-^ 
> 
> Enjoy the fic guys   
> xoxo

 

Patrick was a confusing person, he knew that. He was well aware. So many parts of him were split into conflicting halves. He shocked people sometimes. The only person who seemed totally unphased by it was Gerard. On many occasions Gerard would learn something new about Patrick and, to Patrick’s frustration, would pause to consider for a second before simply moving on. The older man thought Patrick was just the cutest thing despite his best efforts. 

 

“Trick, you’re too cute. You’re not going to convince me otherwise. I don’t know why you try anymore. It’s been how long and nothing I’ve discovered about you has convinced me yet.” 

 

Patrick huffed indignantly as Gerard shook his head and ran a hand through his stupid dyed white hair. He could call it platinum blonde all he wanted, it was fucking white and that was that. He’d spent the last hour arguing with Gerard standing in Patrick’s living room. He wasn’t totally sure why they hadn’t sat down or something but he was too busy arguing with him to care. 

 

“One of these days you’re going to say that and I will completely blow your mind.” 

 

Gerard chuckled and shook his head at his friend. 

 

“Sure you will, Tricky.” 

 

He used his favourite annoying pet name for Patrick, who made a face at him and stuck out his tongue. Gerard rolled his eyes. 

 

“Don’t you stick that out at me unless you plan to use it, sweetheart.” 

 

Patrick’s expression shifted and he gave him a challenging look. Gerard raised an eyebrow at him uncertainly. 

 

“Careful offering things like that or I just might.” 

 

Patrick grinned and Gerard shook his head doubtfully. 

 

“Sounds like a whole bunch of tough talk to me, love, I’m calling your bluff.” 

 

Patrick shook his head and closed in on Gerard, whose eyes went wide as he fell back into the armchair behind him. Patrick leaned over him silently, putting his hands on the arms of the chair. Gerard waited for him to make a move and sunk down in the chair a bit. He grinned before he leaned in and kissed Gerard, slow and dirty, until he was out of breath. He kissed at Gerard’s jaw, moving down to his neck as he slid his hand down over the older man’s crotch. Gerard let out a little gasp and tilted his head back. Patrick chuckled against his skin and sucked a light mark into his throat. 

 

“Fuck…” 

 

Gerard groaned as Patrick palmed him through his tight, and getting tighter, black jeans. He slid down to his knees in front of Gerard and unbuckled his belt. He undid his jeans to find he wasn’t even wearing underwear. This wasn’t a real surprise though and Patrick wiggled Gerard’s pants down a bit and pulled his length out, stroking him long and slow, running his thumb over the head. Gerard moaned quietly and watched Patrick in disbelief. Patrick flicked his wrist on the next few strokes and earned delicious little whines from Gerard. Patrick chuckled and took him in his mouth, as far down as he could. 

 

“Shit!”

 

Gerard hissed and groaned loudly. Patrick chuckled, sending vibrations through him that made him shudder. He pulled back a bit and started teasing him with his tongue. He stroked him at the same time and loved the reaction it got from Gerard. He kept going like that for a while and then started to bob his head. Gerard carded his long fingers through Patrick’s soft strawberry-blonde hair. He went back and forth between teasing him and sucking him off until Gerard was falling apart in a moaning and panting mess in front of him. He tugged gently on his hair to let him know he was close when he found he couldn’t really form words. Patrick swatted his hand away and kept going, picking hip the pace a bit until Gerard was cumming down his throat with a loud cry. Patrick pulled off when he was done, making an obscene noise and grinned up at Gerard.

 

“Jesus!” 

 

He watched wide eyed as Patrick swallowed and stood up to lean over and kiss him just as slow and dirty as before. 

 

“He’s got nothing to do with it, honey.” 

 

Patrick grinned and chuckled at the look on his face. 

 

“Guess you’ll think twice next time you want to assume things about me.” 

 

This time it was Gerard that laughed and shook his head. 

 

“You’re still adorable and sweet, just now I know what filthy things that mouth of yours can do.” 

 

Patrick glared at him, huffed in exasperation and started to walk away. Gerard caught his wrist, pulling him back against his chest. 

 

“And just where are you going? You made me feel good, how about I return the favour. I wanna see what kind of filthy noises you make when I fuck you good and hard.” 

 

Patrick’s eyes went wide for a second, but the grin on Gerard’s face told him he wasn’t kidding. Patrick didn’t even think twice as he nodded, turning around to kiss Gerard again. He let out a little squeak as Gerard reached down to cup his ass and hoist him up to wrap his legs around his waist and carry him to Patrick’s bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
